


virtual aerobics

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Caves, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Escape, Family, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leadership, Loneliness, Near Death Experiences, On the Run, Pogtopia, Politics, Rebellion, Sleep Deprivation, Summoning Circles, War, they summon their older brother lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Wilbur grabs Tommy by the arm, turning away from his home-"Run." Eret whispers to him, and then he disappears.So he does.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 24
Kudos: 540





	virtual aerobics

"Run," Eret crashes into him, and Wilbur barely has time to register that he's got a potion in his hands before Eret is gone. "Fuck!" He shouts. Wilbur doesn't hesitate, grabbing Tommy by the arm, sprinting off into the bushes. He can just faintly see his brother's outline, _barely_. "They're _gone_ , those _bastards_ , I-" He winces as his foot goes through the overbrush entirely, sending a wave of pain up his leg. 

"Will?" Tommy whispers, his voice trembling. "Why..why'd Tubbo stay there? Why did they all.."

Wilbur wishes he had an answer. He wishes he knew. He wishes he won. "He has to," he murmurs, dragging his little brother out into the forest, careful to not step on any twigs. His lungs are burning, his heart racing. He didn't even get to grab anything from his home. He didn't get to grab an Ender Chest, or potions, or his sword, or his..his uniform, he didn't get to grab his uniform. Fuck. "There's too many people against us Tommy, he can't risk it, not right now," Wilbur whispers, shaking a little as he feels the potion start to wear off. He doesn't hear anyone coming for them. Maybe Schlatt's giving them a chance to escape. He wouldn't be surprised - Schlatt has always loved playing cat and mouse with him. "Come on."

"I.." Tommy stops walking, arms wrapped around his body. "It's just us, Will. I thought we were done fighting."

"Me too, Tommy," Wilbur sets his hand on his brother's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Me too. We'll be okay. We just have to find somewhere to stay for now, alright? We.." he pauses, slinging his backpack off of him, setting it on the ground. He cradles Techno's crown in his hands, breathing out when he sees that Phil's elytra is still intact and fine. "We have back up," he holds up the crown for a second, setting it back in his bag a second later, carefully making sure it won't crack. "Techno."

Tommy stares at him. "Oh," he breathes out, nodding. "Okay, okay. Techno. What about Phil?"

"Later," Wilbur tells him, throwing his backpack back on. "Okay, we have to go. We have to find someplace safe." 

"Yeah," Tommy agrees. They start to walk, trudging through the snow. Wilbur's freezing, his entire body feels numb. He feels numb. He watched the look on Niki's face when Schlatt was elected, watched her scream and shout at him. He watched her get carried off by Ponk and Punz before they came back, sitting right back in their places. Wilbur watched Eret, watched the look on his face. He saw the regret in his eyes. He..Eret saved them. Eret saved his life, he saved _their_ lives. Why did he..Wilbur shakes his head, rubbing his hands against his arms. He can't think about that, not right now. "Wilbur!" Tommy grabs him by the shoulder, practically throwing him on the ground. "Jesus Christ, Wilbur, did you not.."

"What?" He blinks, looking down, and..oh. _Oh_. "Holy shit," Wilbur whispers, pushing himself back up. A ravine. "This is it," he turns to look at Tommy, a grin spreading across his face. "This is it, Tommy. I can cover this with grass and a tarp and snow.." he trails off, eyes scanning the entirety of the ravine. It's not huge, but it isn't small by any means. He can make it work. They can make this work. "Welcome home, Tommy," Wilbur breathes out. "Welcome to Pogtopia."

* * *

It takes them longer than it should to get to the bottom of the ravine. Tommy almost stumbles and trips down the damn thing around thirty times, nearly killing himself each time he does it. Wilbur sighs out in relief when his feet finally hit the bottom of the ravine, leg still aching from how hard it had slammed into the ground. He glances around, running his fingers over the stone, feeling the little bumps and nodes of coal and iron mixed in them. He can work with this. "Alright," Wilbur looks back up, the blinding winter sun staring back at him. "We need Technoblade now."

"The Blade?" Tommy turns to look at him with a grin, his eyes twinkling in the sun. "How..how'd you summon him, again? That sounds so fuckin' weird, but I've got no clu-"

"Here," Wilbur interrupts, setting his bag down. He pulls out Techno's crown, setting it on the ground. "Stand here," he points directly in front of him, and Tommy shuffles over. "Alright. Come on, Blade, you bastard. We're really gonna need it," Wilbur murmurs, closing his eyes. He recites the words his dad taught him in his head, swaying back and forth as he remembers them. " _We ask for your help, Technoblade, son of Philza, brother of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit. Appear._ " There's a sudden rushing in his ears, a roaring in his brain. His heart pounds, and he barely manages to scramble back, pushing Tommy back, too, just before-

"What the _hell_?" Techno is sat there, hoe slung over his shoulder, not even wearing his normal outfit. "I was busy farmin', and you decide that _now_ is a good time to give me a call? You could've let me plan ahead, you know. You're so demandin', Wilbur. Oh, and Tommy?" Techno scowls, shoving himself off of the ground, grabbing his crown. "The hell is this place..?" He glances up, turning to look around the ravine. "This isn't your old place."

Tommy snorts, crossing his arms. "Yeah, big man. Welcome to Not-L'manberg. Wilbur likes to call it Pogtopia," he sighs, leaning back against the wall of the ravine. "Schlatt had us exiled."

"Exiled," Techno raises an eyebrow at him. "Wilbur's the President of L'manberg, what do you _mean_ Schlatt exiled you-"

"Presidential election," Wilbur sighs, ducking his head. "We let our people vote, and they..they wanted Schlatt. His first action as President was to get rid of us. So..welcome to Pogtopia," he smiles, throwing out his arms as he gestures around the ravine. "Care to help us start up?"

Techno stares at him, very obviously unimpressed. He sighs, shoulders slouching. He tosses his hoe to the ground, cracks his knuckles, and looks back up at Wilbur with a grin. "Did someone say...revolution?"

* * *

Wilbur throws the tarp over the ravine, watching as Techno tosses a bucket of snow over it. "We're gonna need more snow," Techno snorts, plodding back off into the forest. Wilbur rolls his eyes at his older brother, adjusting the tarp so it doesn't fall off. He plans on nailing it into the ground, but he isn't sure how obvious that'd be. He wants it to be sturdy, to fully support someone who would walk over it. He wants it to be invisible. Wilbur cannot let Pogtopia be found. "Back," Techno sighs, swinging the bucket behind his head. Wilbur watches as the snow scatters onto the tarp, making it ripple a bit. "Is it gonna cave in down there?" Techno calls. 

"Uhh," Tommy huffs. "Probably not?"

Techno blinks. Wilbur watches as his brother closes his eyes, very clearly stopping himself from shouting something. Or stabbing Tommy, either one. "Thanks for the help, Tommy," he breathes out, crouching down to scoop up some more snow. "That was dad's jacket, you know." Wilbur raises an eyebrow, looking down at his new jacket. It's more of a cloak, actually. 

"Was it?" He tilts his head, admiring the golden patterns that go up and down the sleeves. They're very faint, but they almost look like words. "How the hell does it even fit me, then?" Wilbur laughs, shifting himself so his foot is on top of one of the nails. "He's shorter than I am, Techno."

"I'm well aware, Wilbur," Techno smiles at him, just a faint, playful smile. Wilbur hasn't seen that in so long. "This place is kinda weird," he drawls out, sitting back in the snow. "You do realise that there are berries here, right?" Techno points over to a bush that's..huh. It's practically overflowing with..raspberries. And blueberries. What the fuck? "Exactly," his brother snorts, leaning back onto the ground. "Dad was magic and you know it. He probably found this place long before we did." 

"That's.." Wilbur frowns, dragging his knees up to his chest. "It must have been before any of us were found by him," he murmurs. "He's not human, is he?"

Techno stares at him, very obviously unimpressed. "Wilbur, I'm a half-human half-pig hybrid. Or boar, I'm not sure which one. Fundy's a half-fox half-human thing. George is way too good of a cleric to be natural. And Dream's.." Techno sighs. "Somethin'. Bad's a demon, he's a literal demon, Wilbur. Does it really shock you that Dad's not human?" Wilbur shrugs, moving to lay down next to his brother in the snow. The coat keeps him warm. It's..it's definitely embedded with magic, the more he thinks about it. It has to be, surely it has to be. "Not like it matters," Techno sighs, arms tossed behind his head. "War's a war."

"Yeah," Wilbur agrees, staring up at the sky. "Do you think Tubbo'll come to help us?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Techno shrugs. "But he's Tommy's best friend, right? If they're friends, Tubbo'll stick with him. That's just what you do. That's the only reason I haven't gone back to farmin' and livin' my peaceful life, Wilbur. You're lucky we're brothers." Wilbur grins, closing his eyes once the sun starts to come out of the clouds.

"I know. Thank you."

"Don't thank me 'till the rebellion's over," Techno sighs. "Fuck. Come on. We gotta finish it."

* * *

"Holy _shit_ ," Wilbur leans against the cavern wall, staring at Techno. "How long have you been _working_ on this?" He gestures furiously to all of the fucking potatoes, pointing up at the stream of water that's falling from the ceiling, pooling into one area. " _How_?" Wilbur asks, entirely breathless and..impressed, honestly. Mostly impressed. 

Techno snorts, turning to grin at him, hoe slung over his back. "What can I say, Wilbur?" He grins even more, proudly staring at all of the potatoes. "You wanted a farm, so I got you a farm. This gonna be big enough for now?"

"For _now_?" Wilbur's eyes go huge, staring at the swathes of potatoes. "Techno, how can you even make this _bigger?_ " Techno's grin somehow manages to widen, his eyes sparkling, glinting way too unnaturally. "Techno. This..this is enough. You don't need to farm anymore, Techno. There are enough potatoes."

"There's never enough potatoes, Wilbur." And with that, he turns his back, hoe hitting the ground. Wilbur barely notices that he doesn't have his crown on - it's replaced by a way-too big hat that covers almost all of his face. Wilbur blinks, breathes out, and turns away from the cave, entirely confused on what he's supposed to do now. He isn't all that surprised that Techno managed all of _this_ in the span of a week or so, but _holy shit_. 

"Will!" He turns to look over at Tommy, smiling as the dumbass nearly crashes into him. "Good news!"

"What?"

Tommy grins at him. "We've got a member in the shadows."

* * *

Wilbur breathes out, his hands shaking. He can't fucking believe it, not already. It shouldn't have..it can't have, not yet. He clutches his crossbow even harder, swallowing back the bile he feels rising up in his throat. He's so nervous. He feels sick, his stomach doing backflips. Wilbur stares at the horse that slowly gets closer, watching as another one trots behind it. He can't quite see the people riding them, but he knows that there's three of them. It's probably Schlatt, Quackity, and George. Maybe Punz or Ponk, if they wanted to leave one of their "ambassadors" behind. He feels a hand on his shoulder, turns to look at him. "Give me the crossbow, Wilbur."

He does. Techno crouches down, aiming at the shoulder of one of the people, fires, and- 

"Okay, nevermind! Hello!" _Eret_ calls out, from off of the horse. He must've jumped, he..what? Why is Eret here? Why..what? "They're here, Niki. That was a Techno shot." 

Wait.

Niki?

"Tommy?" Wilbur feels tears pricking at his eyes, excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Tubbo. Tubbo's here. Niki and Eret are here, they're all here, they..they made it. They're here. "We're..we're here! We ran, we're..I got your discs back. And Eret helped Niki and I escape, and-" Wilbur watches as Tommy practically tackles Tubbo to the ground, grinning down at him like the maniac he is. Wilbur stumbles past the shadows of the bushes, grabbing Techno by the wrist as he drags him with him. He crashes right into Niki, and he isn't sure who starts to cry first. It's probably him.

"Thank god," he wraps his arms around her, his entire body shaking. "It's been so long. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine, Will," Niki beams up at him, turning to smile back at Eret. "Eret..he brought us here."

Wilbur wipes away the tears with the side of his hand, freeing Niki from the hug. "Eret," he holds out his arms, watching as Eret smiles at him, his own eyes watering. "Thank you so much."

"I betrayed you in the first place," Eret claps a hand on his back, trembling. They're both nervous. Of course they are. "It's my fault that-"

"Shut the fuck up," Wilbur laughs, pulling back, clamping both hands down on Eret's shoulders. "You saved our lives. We'd be dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Eret."

Eret beams, wiping away his own tears. "I'd do it anytime. You're my President after all, right?" He grins, sniffling a little. "Techno," Eret nods politely over to his brother, clearing his throat. "It's nice to meet you." Techno smiles back, leaning against one of the trees by the ravine.

"You too." 

Wilbur smiles, claps his hands together. He beams at Niki and Eret, gestures down to the ground underneath their feet. "Well, then. Welcome to Pogtopia."


End file.
